


the antithesis of sin

by RiptidesBoyfriend



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Gen, brief descriptions of violence, mentions of injuries though they're not serious, relationship could be seen as platonic or romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiptidesBoyfriend/pseuds/RiptidesBoyfriend
Summary: “You are Satan, one of the Seven Rulers of Hell, Wrath incarnate. I would not have you any other way.”
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 62





	the antithesis of sin

**Author's Note:**

> I really did not like the latest event and typed this up as soon as I was finished. Please forgive any errors as I wrote this in a rush and have to be up for work in a few hours, I'll return at a later date to fix any typos. In case you didn't read the tags please be aware that there are some light descriptions of violence and injuries

It had all happened so fast that even now you were still struggling to process what had happened. After he’d excused himself earlier, Satan had approached you once more and invited you to accompany him to the library. You’d agreed, partially because you were worried for him and partially because the current atmosphere in the House of Lamentation was deeply unsettling and you wanted a brief reprieve. It had only been half a day since Simeon had gifted them those bangles but word spread quickly in the Devildom and a group of lesser demons had cornered you two on your way to the library. Satan had immediately stepped in front of you, but rather than decimating them, as you all knew he was capable of doing, he’d merely stood there, patiently letting them hurl abuses his way. Things had only escalated from there and when one of them shoved Satan, sending him stumbling back as they raised their hand to strike him, you’d seen red.

It was the sheer audacity of you flinging yourself forward with a guttural yell that allowed you to knock the demon to the ground. There was no universe in which you presented an actual threat to him but you saw a flicker of fear in his eyes as you brought your fists crashing down on him, one, two, three times. You’d mindlessly lashed out and as a result, had caught your hands on the demon’s horns, leaving little speckles of your blood across his face and you continued to swing even as you were dragged off him.

Only the realization that it was Satan currently holding you calmed you down and you didn’t fight him when he set you down against a nearby tree. You let your head list sideways, leaning heavily on the tree as you shook, heart-pumping rapidly from the adrenaline still coursing through you. Something in the air had shifted and you knew instinctively that Satan had broken free from the spell’s influence. 

The seconds dragged on and each minute felt like an eternity but by the time Satan returned to you you’d managed to settle down somewhat. You didn’t protest when he picked you up and neither of you spoke as he began the walk back, any plans of going to the library forgotten. None of the others disturbed you as you moved through the hallways and you hadn’t seen a single sign of any of them by the time Satan set you down on the edge of your bathtub so that he could tend to your hands.

You stared blankly ahead as Satan dabbed away the blood still oozing sluggishly from your knuckles. He occasionally muttered a small apology whenever the cloth caught on the edges of the split skin but you didn't respond, what little energy you could muster going towards the increasingly harder task of keeping your breathing controlled and steady. It wasn't until your gaze drifted towards him that you finally reacted, speaking up for the first time since he'd brought you home.

"My blood’s getting all over your clothes." You reached out with the hand he'd already bandaged, tugging clumsily at the edge of his fluttering sleeves, fingers already swollen and stiff with pain. "It's going to stain."

He paused in his ministrations, looking down at himself briefly. With an ease belying his usual reluctance to appear as anything other than neat and put together, he stood and ripped through the front of his top, shrugging off the tattered coat along with the accompanying white feather boa. Left in nothing more than his white pants and scuffed leather shoes, he kicked away the offending clothing and kneeled back down in front of you. 

"What you did was foolish." He peered up at you from under his lashes, moving hesitantly as he resumed his previous task, though he quickly settled back into a brisk but gentle pace. 

"I know." You didn't meet his gaze, fixating your eyes on a point beyond his left shoulder even when he finally looked away.

"I would have been fine without your interference."

"I know."

"You could have been hurt much, _much_ worse than this. You're incredibly lucky that you didn't sustain an injury worse than some bruised and bleeding hands."

"I know."

Satan huffed and you saw the tension in his shoulders as he took a deep, shuddering breath. "Can you look at me?"

You didn't respond, still staring at some point just beyond him.

" _Please_." 

The tired tone of his voice and the way it wavered so slightly that it would have been imperceptible to anyone who knew him less, tugged at the knot in your chest and you finally turned towards him. You'd been so out of it that you hadn't even noticed that he'd finished wrapping up your hand and now simply held it between his own, thumb rubbing soothing circles into your palm.

"You didn't have to act out on my behalf. I know I was not… myself at the time, but I was and am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"I know. But you don't always have to do everything on your own. Especially--" you paused, sucking in a deep breath as you fought back the rising urge to cry "--especially not after what Simeon did to all of you. He had _no right_ to strip you of your will like that, _no right_ to try and control your anger just because he found it unsightly!" 

Your chest heaved with each breath as tears began to drip slowly down your face, muffled sobs echoing in the confines of the bathroom. Your vision was blurred but you could still see the shape of Satan’s hand as he reached up to cup your face, brushing away some of the tears with an achingly tender touch. You spoke up again, speech halting and voice faltering as you tried to put your feelings into words. “Your anger, your _wrath_ , is yours and yours alone. It isn’t mine, it isn’t Lucifer’s and it certainly isn’t Simeon’s. If you wanted to find a way to let go of some of that anger, then you’d have my support in every way I could offer it to you. But it would have to be _your_ choice to take those steps and even then, you’d still have a right to your anger.”

You slumped forward, letting Satan guide you until your forehead was resting against the crown of his head, blonde strands tickling at your nose as he took the brunt of your weight against himself. The hand still holding yours had shifted so that he was cradling yours against his chest, his other arm snaking around your back so that he could take a fistful of your shirt and hold you closer. You let your own arm fall along his shoulder, hand draped across the nape of his neck. “You are Satan, one of the Seven Rulers of Hell, Wrath incarnate. I would not have you any other way.”

“Thank you,” he said simply, warm breath fanning across your collarbone.

You two sat together quietly for some time, holding on to each other even as Satan’s hair grew damp from your tears and your hand started to grow numb from its awkward positioning. Eventually, the silence was broken by a snort and you sat up, ignoring the discomfort of sitting upright after being hunched over for so long in favor of looking at Satan questioningly.

He shook his head, lips pulling up into a small smile as he composed himself. “It’s nothing, really. I was just thinking that Lucifer is going to be livid when he hears that you injured yourself by hitting a demon with your bare hands.”

You couldn’t help but laugh at that as well, giving his hand a squeeze. “You’re probably right but, well. I’d take that over all the righteousness and piety any time.”

“Yeah,” Satan said softly, squeezing your hand back, “me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic admittedly became somewhat of a personal vent but overall I'm satisfied with how it came out and I hope you guys are too! As always you can find my OM writing and more @zorosboyfriend on tumblr


End file.
